Goodbye Sasukekun
by Linali-chan
Summary: Sakura tries once more to have Sasuke accept her feelings for him; Sasuke rejects her again, but harsher and colder than usual. Sakura can't take it anymore, and think life isn't worth living anymore, can Sasuke save her before she commits suicide? SXS


**Good-bye, Sasuke-kun**

Note: DON"T OWN NARUTO! This is a kind of sad SasuSaku, but it's my first shot, so it should be okay. It's a sad fanfic, sorry to the people that don't like sad ones!! Don't worry I will happier ones too!

Love this couple, even though they're kind of weird. 0o

Linali-chanJUNE24/07

It had been three years, since Sasuke had left, and Sakura still wished he would return someday. She had always went after him, always supported him, she just wanted him to accept her for who she was. Whenever she had tried to get close to him, he always pushed her back. This always froze another part of her heart. She didn't know why she always went after him, followed him, supported him, when all she ever got back, was either a cold as ice glare, a "LEAVE ME ALONE!" "YOU'RE ALWAYS SO ANOYYING!" "WHY DON"T YOU JUST GO HOME?!"

She had tried, oh so many times to shut him out of her life, but she couldn't. Naruto, had always come and tried to comfort her, but it didn't help. Even her best friend, Ino couldn't do anything about it. When Sasuke had finally come back, he looked the same. The same emotionless expression, power seeking eyes, it was all the same. And yet, Sakura noticed something she didn't see before. He was older yes, but that just wasn't it. He, he looked colder, as if ice had now surrounded him completely. Sasuke had long ago forgotten how to smile. In the three years, he had forgotten how to laugh, to smile, to smirk, to feel happy. When he saw happy people, it made him sick. He looked at them in disgust, because he couldn't be like them. His body and mind, no longer remembered, no longer wanted to smile. When Naruto and Sakura had met up with him at the gates to Konno, Naruto, as always was happy. Bad luck for him, as Sasuke gave him an even colder, icier glare than he had ever received before.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Naruto as he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke in return.

"Nothing," returned Sasuke in the same cold tone

Sakura seeing his iciness refrained from smiling. Sasuke-kun's changed so much since we last met. I mean he did knock me out and leave me lying on a park bench all night, before he left. After about 15 minutes, Naruto gave up and left go and have some ramen. This left Sakura and Sasuke, just standing there.

"Um…hey, Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if you finished what you wanted to fulfill," Sakura said, trying to break the awkward silence. She turned to look at him, but he wasn't looking at her.

"Ya, I did," he replied after about 5 minutes. "Why else would I return to the village? Do you think that I would return without doing something meaning full?"

"N-no, of course not, Sasuke-kun," Sakura's voice was just above a whisper

"Whatever," was the only reply she got

"Sasuke-kun, am I really that unimportant to you? Do I really mean nothing to you? Would your life and world be better if I wasn't in it? If I was never in it to begin with?" Sakura asked, with tears rolling down her pale skin. This was when she noticed that they were in the exact same place when he had left her. She saw the bench, and then all her memories had returned to her. That night, when she was trying to stop him from going, she was crying that night, too. It was like a complete remake of it all. Sakura shook her head. She sighed, this was just too much for one day. Her tears were still streaming down her face. Sasuke took noticed of this but didn't think much of it. She was probably just buffing, anyway, thought Sasuke.

"Look, Sakura, buffing isn't going to get you anywhere in life," Sasuke replied. His voice was cold, and had a big hint of annoyance in it. Sakura turned away from the person that she had liked and waited for so long, and started to walk away. She first muttered something to her Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke-kun, please come to the tallest mountain in our village tonight at 9pm, I have to show you something," her replied was just as cold as Sasuke's had been. Her face serious and her tears were just falling onto the dirt ground. Then she swiftly turned around and walked or rather ran home.

Sasuke just stared at the sky for another moment and walked towards his apartment, which was still there after 3 years, amazingly. He sighed and went to unlock the door. It was also amazing that he had still kept the old thing. His room was pretty much as empty has he had left it. Eyeing his bed, he walked over a with a 'plop' landed onto it, and closed his eyes. He stared at the clock it read-8:30pm. It was half an hour until he would either meet Sakura or not. He decided he would, he hadn't seen her so serious before, so it must be important. As he got up from his bed, he walked to the washroom and took a shower. After his shower it was about 8:45. Time to go, he thought. Sasuke, grabbed some light weapons, and left. Uchiha Sasuke, might be a so called genius and all, but he can be like some people- dense, and un-seeing to what was about to happen right in front of his eyes. When he got to the tallest mountain in the village, he saw like said, Sakura. She was standing a couple meters away from the edge of the mountain. When she felt Sasuke-kun approaching, she turned to face him fully.

"So, what did you want to show me?" asked Sasuke, with an expression of boredom, as he turned to meet Sakura's gaze.

"This.." Sakura replied, as she walked towards the edge of the mountain, tears just starting to form from her emerald green eyes.

"Sakura, what are you going to do?" Sasuke replied, no concern in his tone of voice whatsoever

"Sasuke-kun, every time I try do something to help you, you always push me away. You have always called me, ANYYONING and such, and I have taken it all in. So I now ask my last question that I will ever ask you in my life." Sakura stated her voice was very serious, bringing a surprise to Sasuke.

"Would your life be extremely better if I wasn't in it? If I just left?"

"Sakura, look, I've told you this before, buffing won't get you anywhere in life. I told you that 3 years ago. So now, I want to tell you something, you're still ANYYONING, and by just leaving I don't know what you mean," Sasuke replied, as he just stared at her.

"I will now show you what I mean by just leaving," she replied with tears flowing freely down her face, she took a deep breath and walked to the very edge of the cliff, turned to face her beloved Sasuke-kun, and said one final word, "Good-bye, Sasuke-kun," and just like that she jumped.

About a second after she jumped did Sasuke actually register was she had just said and did. He quickly looked down into the depths of the mountain to find her 100 dead body tangled in some tree branches and rocks. Blood smeared her rosy pink hair, and her pale cheeks, were now a light pink color, due to her tears. Hanarou Sakura, had died that way, at the very young age of 16, in front of the person she had loved for so many years. She had also died with a smile on her beautiful face. Her emerald eyes were closed and she looked like she was at peace. Sasuke was very depressed by all of this. He had jumped down from the mountain and had cried, screamed, yelled and cried with real genuine tears over her dead body. They had found her and him the next day, his clutched her dead body and wouldn't let go of it. It was amazing at how many tears he had shed for her. All day and night he cried. They had to furiously pull the two bodies away from each other. Sasuke was sent into a very very deep depression stat. He wouldn't eat, drink, he rarely slept and was always wailing and crying whenever anyone saw him. He was crying because he had lost the person who he had loved ever since he came back. And he had been too blind to see what was going to happen. He should have fore seen it. He should have never hid his feelings for the girl he loved. He was stupid, stupid, stupid. He kept on saying that over and over again. She had died because of him, it was his entire fault, yet nobody blamed him, no one punished him. Nothing. He hated it. Everyone also tried so hard to cheer him up, but of course it didn't work. When they day finally came for Sakura's funeral, he was the first person at her grave site. It was pouring rain that day. He came there and just stood there in the pouring rain. The rain pelted down on him, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice. After the service he just stayed by her grave, tears softy and quietly falling. After about half a day of standing there in the cold pouring rain, he returned to his apartment. Cold and drenched. When night fell, he decided to take a stroll around Kondeh. He walked past the bench where he had left her. Then we walked up to the mountain where she had left him. He cried, and walked to the exact place where she- Hanarou Sakura had jumped. He- Uchiha Sasuke, turned to take his long, last look at the village that he grew up in. He whispered, "Good-bye, Koessni, Sakura, I'll be joining you now, please forgive," then the Uchiha Sasuke, jumped off the exact place Sakura had jumped, the same way, and the same time, except exactly 1 hour later. 10pm. He had crashed into the depths below, and died, the way she had died. They found his body the next day, tangled in the branches, blood trailing out of his mouth, his onyx eyes closed, and tears and blood stained his face. Both Sasuke and Sakura had died the same way. They were now together, forever.

THE END

Author's Note: I know this was a very sad? Anyway, as you can see, it's not a very happy story. Anyway, I hope you liked this sad fic!

Linali-chan  
July, 12.2007


End file.
